The present invention relates to a method for taking body measurement and an apparatus for performing the method. The invention also relates to a system for taking such measurements and producing garments, thereby utilizing an apparatus for body measurement and comprising a measuring garment on wich adjustably attachable measuring tapes are intended to indicate the body measurements of a person being measured.
Apparatus of the abovementioned kind are known in the prior art in a variety of embodiments, for example from SE-PS No. 193 457, GP-PS No. 1 463 804, FR-PS No. 1 370 762, SU-PS No. 695 653 and U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,052,099 and 3,753,293. Most of these already known apparatuses include a rigid stand or a device on which measuring rods or other indicating means are attached, the setting of such means against a person standing in front of the device being indicated either purely visibly, or electrically. Only the abovementioned Russian and French patents disclose a measuring garment to which are attached measuring tapes for indicating individual deviations from the garment.
All the measuring apparatuses cited above are complicated and difficult to handle, however, resulting in uncertain values for the measurements taken. Furthermore, all the measurements necessary for preparing a pattern of the garment are not obtained and they must be supplemented by manual measurements to obtain all the information required for preparing such a pattern. Such measuring apparatus is thus not suitable for incorporation in a computer-based, electronic measuring system, where all the measurement and personal details are automatically obtained at a measurement station, from where they may be transmitted directly to the clothing manufacturer.
The object of the present invention is to make possible a method for taking body measurement with which is obtained all the measurement information necessary for preparing a pattern on which the production of the corresponding garment is based.
A further object of the invention is to provide an apparatus for performing the method, which apparatus is suitable for integrating into a computer-based system for taking measurements and producing garments.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a system for taking body measurements and producing garments by utilizing an apparatus for taking body measurements according to the invention in order to accomplish a highly rational handling in the shop line as well as the production line.
These objects are realized in a method, an apparatus and a system as defined in the attached claims.
The system for taking measurements and producing garments in accordance with the invention is essentially characterized by the measuring apparatus being placed in a plurality of locally situated shops, and adapted for communication with a computer in a central manufacturing plant. The individual measurements and personal information gathered in the shop being transmittable to the computer for storage in a register unit, which also stores information on the standard sizes in the garment range. The central computer also includes a unit for comparing measurements with standard sizes, and for transmitting the result thereof to a display unit in the shop. After receiving a customer's order the central computer is intended for transferring the measurements taken and other pertinent information to a pattern unit where information on the ordered pattern is caused to actuate a control computer for programming and controlling manufacturing units.
A system for taking measurements according to the invention, in which a measuring apparatus is incorporated as an integrated part, enables highly rationalized handling, both on the retail and manufacturing sides. Clothes can be ordered with the aid of a catalogue, or in a shop where the customer only needs to see the different models in the article range, and samples of the different fabrics in stock, which naturally means that the clothing shops can reduce their stocks considerably. When sufficient orders have been received at the factory, production is started and automatically supervised by the computerized system. The inventive system thus enables high quality, and reduces the costs for the shops as well as for the manufacturing plants, which in turn enables more advantageous price competition with the imports from countries where wages and manufacturing costs are low. Using a system in accordance with the invention, the textile industry can take an important technological step forward, affording quite different possibilities of structural rationalization and efficiency engineering than what may be realized in the clothing industry as it is at present. Competitive prices in combination with individually adaptable clothing manufacture would result in substantially increased manufacture and order inut, which in turn would mean more permanent employment for clothing industry employees, with the possibility of progressive wage advancement.
The articles of clothing embraced by the invention are primarily so-called heavy garments such as suits, sports coats, trousers, overcoats, coats, custumes and uniforms of all kinds. As a secondary possibility, light goods could also be included, for example frocks, blouses, shirts, etc. By using a system in accordance with the invention heavy as well as light garments could be produced at prices substantially below those prevailing at present.